Current drain continues to be the bane of portable wireless communication devices, including so-called telematics devices that use “cellular” telephones. Telematics devices and systems are designed to monitor various sensors throughout a vehicle and to wirelessly transmit a message to a data collection center where the details of the sensed event can be acted upon. By way of example, telematics systems are able to detect a collision, determine the vehicle's location using an associated global positioning system navigation system and place a call through a cellular telephone to a telematics service provider, notifying the service provider of the collision who can then summon emergency assistance.
A problem with prior art wireless devices generally as well as prior art telematics systems is that the cellular telephone draws current from the vehicle's battery even when the vehicle is shut off. It is well known that the cellular telephone required by a telematics system will eventually deplete a vehicle's battery if it stays on after the engine is shut off. An apparatus and method that would reduce current drain, especially when the vehicle is shut off, would be an improvement over the prior art.